Fated Souls
by IamBenson1
Summary: A/U! James survived the attack and he and Harry move in with Sirius and Remus. With early training and help from his dad and uncles, he trains hard. He also meets and befriends Hermione early before first year. They attend Hogwarts and things begin. HHR! Ron and Ginny bashing. (Other Weasleys okay)
1. Prologue 1

**This is my new story, I know im behind on _HRH Hermione Jane Charlotte Granger,_ but its been incredibly weird for me lately. Ill get back to it, I promise **

**Character pairs: Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Ginny/Draco, Remus/Tonks**

 **Implied pairs: James/Lily**

 **Author's Note: this is story follows the same basic line from the books but this is A/U! James is alive. Ron and Ginny are bad. This is a Bound Soul fic.**

* * *

James Potter sat on the end of the couch in his small cottage at the end of Godrics Hollow. He opened the new Daily Prophet provided to him by his best friend. James looked up at the stairs listening to his wife Lily talk to their one year old. When young Harry Potter was born, he and Lily went into hiding at the tiny cottage.

Voldemort was on a rampage killing off all of the wizards and witches fighting for the light. The evil of this man resulted in a massive army of followers. He hunted James and Lily for over a year, due to a prophesy fortold by a woman telling that a baby born in the seventh month would have to kill or be killed. Voldemort set out to kill all children muggle or magical born in the seventh month. He chased the Potters all over the country, from Scotland to Wales and now back to Godric's Hollow.

James sighed and turned back to the paper. The Daily Prophet only reported the bad now. Three killings a day, mass panic through the streets of London, and families living in a constant state of fear. Todays parchment said the same thing. The headline read, _You-Know-Who strikes again._

With not only Britain, but the entire continent of Europe in a state of fear, James and Lily decided to go into hiding when they discovered she was pregnant. When they made it to Godric's Hollow, they chose not use magic of any kind. The only problem was accidental magic given off by baby Harry. They watched him closely while they cooked, cleaned, and lived without using any amount of magic.

James flipped the newspaper to another page as Lily was bringing Harry down wrapped in a blanket. "Time to say goodnight to Daddy, Harry."

James smiled and stood up throwing the paper back onto the couch. "Goodnight my little man." He placed a small kiss upon his clean forehead and smiled as the little black haired child closed his green eyes. They smiled upon their child and kissed quickly.

'Pum', James looked out the front window and saw torches of bright orange flames and black hooded masked figures. 'Pum'

Another bang upon the door caused James to push Lily back toward the stairs. "Go upstairs, hide, hide with Harry."

"James, no, you can't do this youself."

"Lily, there is no debate, save Harry. Go!" He pushed her once more and she started up the stairs, "I love you both."

"I love you James, be careful." She finshed going up the stairs as he turned the dining room table on its side to hide behind. 'Pum'.

Lily made it to the nursery in time to hear the front door crash to the ground, and Voldemort say "You three take him, the child is mine."

Lily shut the door hearing crashes and yelling downstairs. James was fighting them hard. She looked down at her baby boy. His sleepy face was so adorable and she burst into tears., knowing that this would be the last time she would see her boy. All the times he would need her but couldnt ask her anything.

She started singing to him lightly. It wasn't just any song. She was reciting a charm to bestow upon her son. A charm that wouldn't hurt him but would hurt anyone who tried. She held onto him holding him close to her chest, reciting her charm over and over again. She calmed him with her voice making sure that Harry wouldn't hear the bad things going on downstairs.

* * *

James looked up from behind the overturned table and saw the three Death Eaters heading for him as Voldemort headed up the stairs slowly toward his wife and child. A blasting hex hit the end of the table and he refocused to his fight against the Death Eaters.

Soon hexes were exchanged back and forth ripping apart the small cottage. Wood splinters were flying from holes in the dining room table and walls. James used a disarming spell against the one on the right and immidiately used the retrieval spell and caught the wand before getting a blasting Hex into his chest ripping it open. He continued to use both of the wands doubling his chances of hitting one of the other two.

Soon one of the Death Eaters threw a Crucio and James barely had time to get behind a wall. James looked to the back door and saw his best friend Sirius Black enter. He took one look at James and the disorder of the house and in an instant had his wand out throwing hexes and curses.

Sirius hid behind the other part of the wall that connected the dining with the sitting area. "What the hell is going on, James?"

James shot two more curses out of the wands in his hands before turning back to answer Sirius, "How the hell did Voldemort know where we live now?"

"Where is he?" Sirius sent a powerful red curse that exploded against the couch sending cotton and wood splinters flying into the air.

"Upstairs." James sent another blasting hex that hit the second Death Eater and threw him through the sitting room window.

"Where's Lily and Harry?"

James sighed, and looked at Sirius. The look was enough to make both of their hearts drop as they saw a bright green light coming from everywhere. An ear-piercing scream caused James to start throwing hexes and curses without stopping. He had to get up to Lily and Harry. Sirius also began to continue throwing hexes without stopping. The Death Eater finally fell with three holes in his body. Another bright green light appeared from upstairs and James took off for the stairs, Sirius hot on his heels.

James burst through Harry's bedroom door and took in the sight before him. A burn spot was in front of him, ashes in a pile. Lily was sprawled in front of the crib, her back adorned with an ugly green and black singe. A true mark of the Killing Curse. James broke down, tears falling hard as he dropped to his knees and held onto his lifeless wife's body. His body was racked with sobs, and Sirius gave him a few minutes before he tried to coax his friend back up.

A muffled cry came from the crib and james looked up to see Harry moving around. He got up and looked over the crib rail. Harry was half buried under a pillow and squirming. James wiped the tears away from his cheeks, before reaching in and pulling Harry into his arms. "James."

He looked toward Sirius and he motioned to Harry's forehead where a new fresh red scar open scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was positioned. James sighed and then broke down sobbing, holding Harry close to his chest.

* * *

Sirius soon apparated to Hogsmeade and immidiately ran towards the gates of Hogwarts. The half moon rose and was visible between the towers of the castle, only when the clouds were covering it up. The frosty grass crunched underneath his boots as he made his final ascent into the castle. Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall met him in the Entrance Hall. Sirius was slowing down to meet up with them, "Voldemort attacked the Potter Cottage."

"Oh my word, are they...?" Minerva faded out afraid of facing the awful truth.

"James and Harry are alive?"

"Lily?" Albus saw the look on his face, "How is James?"

Sirius sighed, "He's strong, but he is not doing good right now."

"James defeated Voldemort, this is a very good thing." Minerva stated quickly. "But poor Lily."

"Minerva, Albus, James didn't kill Voldemort." They looked at him startled but waiting for him to continue. "Voldemort sent three of his goons after James and he went after Lily and Harry upstairs."

"Did Lily kill him?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort killed her." Sirius Black looked pointedly at Albus who looked back at him knowingly. "I arrived just a James started fighting the Death Eaters."

"How is Harry?" Minerva asked, her maternal concern showing. "He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"Not really, but Albus, you really need to see this."

Albus and Minerva followed Sirius to the gate and entered Hogsmeade. Sirius turned to them, "We are headed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I took James there after it happened."

"You left him alone in that creepy house?" Minerva asked obviously disgusted.

"Hey, the house isn't creepy besides I got a hold of Remus." He disapparated right after that, and Minerva and Albus followed.

* * *

James was sitting on the couch, holding Harry in his arms trying to feed him a bottle. Harry was fussy and didn't want to take it. James sighed and didn't want to fight with his baby. Remus walked into the room after hearing the fuss. "James, I'll take Harry, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm alright, Moony." James readjusted with Harry in his arms. His face screamed fatigue and Remus wanted to help his friend but he was at a loss. He simply sat beside him as three figures popped into th room. Sirius made hisway to the couch near James as Albus started to speak.

"James, are you alright?" James sighed and his shoulders slumped a little more.

"I lost my soul mate, she's gone." Sobs started to rack his body again, as he fell into the embrace of his two best friends. They held onto him trying to console but feeling as they will never be able fully take away his pain.

Since Hogwarts sixth year, Lily and James were inseperable. They spent every waking minute together. They walked along the lake together, studying together, they were in the library reading together, he always walked off the quidditch pitch together after he won his games, and they ate every meal together. James and Lily were so close that Sirius and Remus accepted her into their little group. Whenever Sirius and Remus wanted to hang out with James, they always knew Lily would be along for the ride.

Before they got married, they had decided to take a look at Soul Bound book in the Ministry of Magic. It was a sacred text that was held deep in the Department of Mysteries. It was a tome that held every name of every witch or wizard in the United Kingdom. It had three functions, it could tell you the fate of your soul, it can tell you where a soul is after death,(whether they are roaming on this plane as a ghost, or if they have moved on) and who you have been bonded too (Magically or by fate).

The part of the book that is held protected by close watch is the first function. To know the fate of your soul, the fate of how you will live or die, is something that no one needs to know. It can also be used by dark forces to alter a persons fate. As a result, the department keeps it under strict lock and key and no one is allowed to look or touch it.

The other two options are readily available to read, by all wizards. If you wish to look up an ancestor or deceased loved one to see if they are still on this earth and where their spectral soul now resides. You can also read the book to discover who is fated to be your soul mate and the book will change automatically if you bound yourself to another or if someone is born that has been fated.

When Lily and James sought their names in the book, they wanted to see if they were fated before they magically bound themselves. Upon reading their conjoined names, they were ecstatic and happy to learn the reason why they were so attached. James and Lily had a beautiful ceremony that was private and on the beach. Sirius, Remus, and MInerva joined them as Albus Dumbledore officiated.

In James and Lily's case, it simply wasn't a marriage, it was a union. A joining of two hearts that from that moment beat as one. James adored and spoiled Lily with everything. Books, Parchments and quills for her writing, a gorgeous inlay desk that she could write on, and everything for Harry.

James sobbed once again for his lost mate as he realized everything he lost. He pulled back from his friends as he looked back down at his child. Harry was awake, and looking at his dad with the emerald green eyes of his Lily. He smiled, and looked at Albus.

"She'll never be gone James. She lives on through him." James looked down at Harry again, and Harry giggled in his dad's hands.

* * *

 **I only write for pleasure, I know not everything will be grammatically correct, please review about the story not the grammar :-)**

 **Read and Review**


	2. Tenth Birthday

**Sorry it took so long. Here is chapter 2. I don't write for grammatical correctness, I simply write the story.**

* * *

Over the years, James, Sirius, and Remus all lived as one family in the house at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. In the Aftermath of Lily's death, James decided not to go back to Godric's Hollow. It held too many memories and he always got emotional when he returned.

Sirius, Remus, and James all raised baby Harry, teaching him things necessary to prepare him for his education at Hogwarts. Harry knew all about the wizarding world and who he was. The entire wizarding world knew about how Harry survived the curse and Voldemort was no more.

James kept Harry hidden. With all the press surrounding his survival, James and his two best friends decided that being hidden was the best course of action. Although Harry lived a full life, and his father and uncles always kept him happy and laughing, there were times he wished for friends his own age.

When Harry's tenth birthday came around, all he asked for was a day at the park. Harry begged and begged for a month straight, until James finally succombed to the green pleading eyes of his child. Those green eyes of the Lily he missed so much. He could never say no to those eyes.

The day was here and Harry was up and out of bed before anyone bounded downstairs dressed, and rushed into the kitchen. he poured himself some orange juice and opened one of his mom's old books.

It was Moby Dick, a muggle fiction novel that told of a hunter finding the whale that crippled him. It was one of his favorites and although he read it a few times, he always went back to it. He adored the library he mother had collected over the years and started reading everything he could get his hands on.

He found he really loved reading, and learning all he could. James always considered him an exact copy of Lily. The studious type. James knew that when he got to Hogwarts, his son would succeed like Lily did.

Harry was deep into a paragraph when he was startled. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and gave a yell, causing Harry to jump out of his seat. "Uncle Sirius, don't do that."

"Sorry, pup, but it's your birthday, I gotta make it good."

"Yeah." Harry smiled brightly

"What is it, pup?" Sirius smiled, as he started the coffee.

"I get to go to the park."

"Excited?"

"Boy, am I." Harry said quickly, "Where's Dad?"

"Right here." Harry turned around and saw his dad standing in the doorway, clad in his pajamas and a robe. "Happy Birthday my boy."

Harry jumped up, his book left behind, and crashed into a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"Ten years old, how does it feel?"

"Not much different, honestly."

"That will change."

"When can we go to the park?"

"Harry, it's only seven in the morning, we wont leave until noon." James said, chuckling a little at the impatience of his beloved son.

* * *

The time came and Harry was excited. They got into the muggle car, Remus had procurred when they first moved in. James decided that they would head to the park a few towns over as to keep the veil of animinity. They drove awhile and when he pulled up to the front gate and stopped the car, he watched happily as Harry's bright green eyes got brighter and brighter.

Harry looked out the window and saw kids playing on the see saw and swings. They were climbing on the jungle gym and chasing each other. Harry did notice one girl sitting on a bench under a big tree providing lots of shade as she read a big book.

"Can I go?" Harry asked his father.

James smiled, "Yeah."

Harry jumped out of the car, and James followed suit. He sat at a bench watching his son enter the throngs of children, all while keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Harry was so overwhelmed, he had no idea what to do first. Everything looked fun. He turned his attention to the girl on the bench. She was wearing a sweater and skirt. Her bushy brown hair layed around her face and created a veil. Her book was in a book and he couldn't tell what it was. His fascination for books was making him curious. He strode slowly over to her, and she never noticed.

"Hello." Harry started out.

She looked up and her nervousness was exploding out of her. "Uhm... hello."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, What are you reading?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the other end of the bench. Hermione shifted again closer to the other end.

"Little Women."

"That's one I haven't gotten too yet."

"You read?" Hermione asked sounding shocked, as if she was the only one in the world who ever read.

"Yeah, my mother had a library of books, I have read many of them, but I have barely scratched the surface. What's your favorite book?"

"I prefer fantasy, Princesses, dragons, elves. That sort of thing. I just can't claim only one favorite. What about you?" Hermione asked, finally bookmarking her page and closing the book onto her lap, getting interested in the conversation.

"Moby Dick, I've read it four times."

"I have read it as well, very good book."

"I also like the Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings series." Harry quickly added.

"I have not read that one yet. I guess I will have to add that to my list." For the first time since Harry struck up their conversation, Hermione smiled. Genuinely smiled.

"Harry." James was calling him from the other side of the park. Harry turned and saw him waving him that it was time to leave.

"Who is that?"

"That's my dad."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry Potter."

"Same to you. I hope to see you again, Hermione Granger." Harry stood and extended his hand. She took it and shook it.

"And I, you." Hermione smiled and watched Harry leave and join his father.

* * *

 **R+R**


	3. New Friend

**once again don't own, and I don't write for grammatical correctness just the story.**

* * *

After a successful saturday outing, James agreed to a weekly saturday outing for Harry at the park. The fact that it was a muggle park was the big deciding factor. Harry was extremely happy about this fact. James agreed to take him as a reward for good behavior and continued excelling at his training and education.

Harry was more than happy to agree and did whatever it took to excel every week. He only wanted to see Hermione. He saw in her the possibility for a great friendship. All he wanted was to see her again.

The next saturday came and James piled into the car with Harry and this time Sirius. Harry brought along a book, in case he saw Hermione again. The ride was long and Harry was yet again impatient. Sirius was teasing him the whole way. When James informed his best friend of the girl on the bench, Sirius' teasing did not cease and Harry was annoyed by it.

They had arrived at the park and when Harry stepped out, he saw Hermione under the same big tree reading her book again. Harry smiled and headed toward her.

"Hello Hermione Granger."

She looked up and smiled as well. "Hello Harry Potter."

"How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, and you?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down next to her.

"I am well. What are you reading today?"

"I decided on Hamlet, a Shakespere play by the name of Hamlet."

"I tried reading some of the plays my mom had in her library, was kind of hard to catch on."

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked, pointing to the book Harry held in his lap.

"Oh, this is The Hobbit, the book I was telling you about. This is the first book in the series.I brought it for you, Figure you could borrow it if you wish."

"That is extremely sweet, Harry, thank you." She took the book and turned it over in her hands. She carefully examined the hard cover and the title.

"You can borrow it as long as you need too. My dad and I will return every Saturday to enjoy the fresh air so to speak, so I hope to continue seeing you."

"I'm usually here every Saturday as well, i like to read under this tree. Ive been sitting here as long as I can remember." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled as well and looked around. Two sneer faced blondes were staring at them from across the park. "Do you know them?"

Hermione looked up and then back down, "Yes, the taller one is Brittany and the other is Veronica. I used to go to school with them."

"Used too?" Asked Harry, curious. "I mean, if I may ask."

"I was bullied, my parents pulled me out, and started tutoring me at home." Hermione explained the issue but she was quiet and refused to look Harry in the eye, scared of yet another rejection from a friend.

Harry saw the pain in Hermione's face as he noticed the two bubble headed blondes headed their way. He scooted closer to Hermione in a protective posture.

"Hello, Hermione, reading again." the tall one said.

"Nerd."

"Who's the bloke?"

The shorter one looked him up and down, "He's kind of cute."

Hermione remained silent, and the girls obviously didn't like it. "Introduce us, Hermione."

The demand didn't faze Hermione as she adjusted herself on the bench. "Harry, this is Brittney Forester, and Veronica Wilder. Girls, this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, never seen you around before, are you new?" Brittney asked

"Of sorts."

"Well, since your new, let me tell of the people who are of importance here."

"I'm sorry, but I think I can determine which people I would prefer to know." He stood up and saw his father standing directly behind the two girls. Hermione rose her head in time to see the two girls give Harry a bunch of dirty looks.

"Is there a problem?" James asked.

"No Dad, these girls were just leaving." Harry said full of confidence.

The two stalked off with a couple of huffs and James turned back to Harry as he turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Did you really mean that?" Harry nodded, and sat down next to her.

"Of course. I consider you a great friend. I hope that you feel the same." Hermione finally smiled and nodded her head. "Hermione, this is my father, James Potter. Dad, Hermione Granger."

She held out her hand and he shook it quickly. "Honored to meet you, Miss Granger."

She smiled at him, "Same to you, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled as well.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but Harry its time to go."

"Of course Dad, I'll be right there." James walked back to Sirius, and waited on Harry.

"Harry, your book." She grabbed it and tried to hand it back to him.

"Borrow it."

Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry, "Thank you, Harry. See you soon?"

"Absolutely." Harry smiled again and ran off to join his dad.

* * *

 **R+R**


End file.
